Dear, Future Me
by AngelaRyota
Summary: Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika kamu bisa mengirim e-mail ke masa depan? Apa yang akan kamu katakan? Selengkapnya... Pairing: KagaKuro,AoKise,HimuMura,AkaFuri dan MidoTaka... Warning: Romance Shounen Ai...


Title: Dear, Future Me...

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Sci-Fic, Romance(Sho-Ai), Tragedy

Rating: T+

Pairing: KagaKuro,AoKise,HimuMura,AkaFuri dan MidoTaka

Chapter 1 : Change

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cukup cerah untuk pergi ke sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim panas. Tugas musim panas,part time dan liburan telah usai dan Kuroko Tetsuya kembali ke rutinitas sehari-harinya. Dia pergi ke sekolah dan menuju ke kelas lebih awal karena hari ini dia menjadi petugas piket bersama Kagami Taiga salah satu sahabatnya.

"Anoo, Ohayou Kagami-kun."

"K-Kuroko? Sejak kapan kamu di situ?"

"Baru saja aku tiba. Apa kamu sudah mulai membersihkan kelas?"

"Iya, ayo kita cepat selesaikan sebelum anak yang lain tiba."

"Kamu baik-baik saja Kagami-kun?"

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Kenapa?"

"Mukamu terlihat merah sedang demam?"

"Hanya flu musim panas biasa."

Itu adalah percakapan biasa Kuroko dan Kagami. Tidak ada yang berubah hingga percakapan teman sekelasnya yang membuat segalanya berubah. Bagi Kuroko, bagi Kagami dan bagi dunia.

_Jika kamu bisa mengirim e-mail ke masa depan apa yang akan kamu katakan?_

_Berdoa untuk kehidupanmu kedepannya?_

_Menanyakan keadaanmu dimasa depan?_

_Mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada dirimu?_

_Atau..._

"Mengirim e-mail ke masa depan?"

"Kuroko tidak tahu website yang sedang populer itu?"

"Tidak, memangnya ada? Bukannya itu hanya bohongan?"

"Entahlah, kemarin saat aku kerja part time beberapa siswa,mahasiswa dan pengunjung lain membicarakan website itu."

"Heh? Sepertinya menarik. Memangnya Kagami-kun mau menulis apa pada diri Kagami dimasa depan?"

Kagami memandang Kuroko, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan muka memerah.

"Apa? Kenapa Kagami-kun diam saja?"

"B-Bukan apa-apa. Kuroko sendiri memang mau menulis apa?"

"Mungkin aku akan menanyakan apa di masa depan aku masih bersahabat dengan Kagami-kun?"

"Eh? Kenapa bukan tanya tentang keadaan dirimu saja dimasa depan?"

"Tidak mau. Kita sudah berjanji kan Kagami-kun?"

Kagami mengalihkan pandangan kedua kalinya lalu dia pergi. Kuroko meneriakan namanya namun tiba-tiba sensei sudah masuk ke dalam kelas dan kelaspun dimulai. Pada saat istirahat siang mereka berdua sering pergi ke atap. Kuroko melihat handphone-nya sambil menunggu Kagami ke toilet.

"Jadi penasaran sama website ini? Sejak tadi masuk spam e-mail terus?" gumam Kuroko sendirian

Akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan membuka website "Dearfutureme" itu. Ia membaca beberapa peraturannya. Pertama E-mail hanya bisa ditulis sebanyak 1000 karakter. Kedua e-mail hanya bisa dikirim hingga 10 tahun kedepan. Dan yang terakhir E-mail yang dikirim ke e-mail yang sama hanyak bisa dilakukan 100 kali. Setelah membaca peraturannya dan memperhatikan tampilannya yang sederhana akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menulis.

_To: kurokotesuya _

_Subject : A letter from January 29th, 20xx_

_Your Letter : Dear Future me,_

_Apa kabarmu sekarang dimasa depan? Aku memutuskan untuk mengirimkan kepadamu hari ini karena hari ini ulang tahun Kagami. Apa kamu masih mengingatnya? Apa kamu masih bersama dengannya di masa depan? Aku berharap kamu masih belum melupakan janji kalian dimasa depan. Jadi terasa aneh menanyakan ke diri sendiri di masa depan. Mudah-mudahan kamu bisa menemukan kebahagian di masa depan dan aku harap kamu selalu sehat. Sekarang ini tahun 20xx saat aku menuliskan e-mail ini kepadamu awalnya aku tidak percaya ada yang membuat website seperti ini mudah-mudahan ini bisa sampai kepadamu ya dimasa depan. Aku memilih sepuluh tahun agar saat aku menerima ini aku sudah lupa dan merasa kaget menerima e-mail dari diriku dimasa lalu. Rasanya banyak yang ingin aku katakan. Kapan-kapan nanti aku akan mengirimu e-mail lagi untuk memberitahukan keadaanku. Sampai jumpa... _

_NB: Happy Birthday for Kagami. Semoga kamu sehat-sehat selalu salam dariku Kuroko Tetsuya tahun 20xx.._

_Deliver on: August 2nd, 20xx_

_Make this letter : Private_

_Add a picture : No, thanks_

_ Send to the future_

_ (after verifying your e-mail)_

Setelah membacanya Kuroko sedikit tertawa. Ia tidak menyangka akan percaya sama hal seperti ini. Ia mengirimkannya segera dan tidak beberapa lama ia menerima verification e-mail. Dan setelah ia mengklik url di dalamnya verification pun akhirnya sukses.

"Kuroko? Gomen, lama. Tadi ada urusan sebentar."

"Ah, Kagami-kun. Tidak apa-apa,kok."

"Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum sendiri dari tadi sambil megang handphone?"

"Tidak apa-apa,kok. Kita mulai saja sekarang makan siangnya ya?" tanya Kuroko sambil memasukan handphone ke kantong celananya dan mulai makan

Kelas 1-B

"Shin-chan. Masa kamu tidak tahu,sih website populer seperti ini?"

"Website populer?" tanya Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya

"Iya, Website ini katanya bisa mengirimkan e-mail ke masa depan. Kita bisa mengirimkannya dalam batas 1000 karakter, kita juga bisa mengirimnya 100 e-mail ke e-mail yang sama dan terakhir hebatnya kita bisa mengirim hingga 10 tahun kedepan."

"Palingan itu hanya kerjaan orang iseng yang membuat website agar jadi top dan akhirnya kamu malah mendapat spam-spam gak jelas setelah memasukan e-mailmu disitu."

"Ah, bisa juga sih praktek untuk dapetin e-mail orang. Tapi ini kayaknya keren deh."

"Terserah saja. Aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu."

"Eh? Kita tidak makan Shin-chan?"

Akhirnya Midorima meninggalkan Takao begitu saja. Ide jail Takao muncul. Ia masuk kedalam website "Dearfutureme" itu tanpa banyak membaca peraturannya karena dia telah mendengarnya dari anak-anak lain. Ia menggunakan e-mail Midorima untuk membuat ia kaget dihari ulang tahunnya.

_To: midorimashintarou _

_Subject : A letter from January 29th, 20xx_

_Your Letter : Dear Future Shin-chan,_

_Yo, Shin-chan. Masih ingat denganku? Ayo, cobalah tebak. Bagaimana ya Shin-chan dimasa depan? Masih Tsundere,kah? Maniak Lucky item? Masih jomblo? Yang terakhir Cuma bercanda,kok. Yang penting Happy Birthday Shin-chan. Semoga kamu belum banyak berubah karena enak menjaili Shin-chan yang sekarang. Aku benar,kan tentang E-mail yang bisa dikirim ke masa depan ini? Kamu benar-benar menerimanya,kan? Baiklah pasti kamu percaya. Jangan lupa ya traktir diriku dimasa depan? Shin-chan sedang ulang tahun,kan? Baiklah kapan-kapan aku akan mengobrol lagi dengan Shin-chan kalau sempat. Ja-ne..._

_Deliver on: July 7th 20xx_

_Make this letter : Public(anonoymous)_

_Add a picture : Yes_

_ Send to the future_

_ (after verifying your e-mail)_

Takao juga mengirimkan fotonya yang menjulurkan lidah ke arah kamera seakan-akan meledek Midorima. Ia mengirimkan e-mail itu lalu tidak beberapa lama kemudian ia menerima verifikasi e-mail dan ia segera mengklik url di dalamnya dan ia tersenyum.

"Shin-chan pasti terkejut menerimanya. Dan kalau memang ini website bohongan yang dikirim spam palingan e-mail dia."

"E-mail siapa yang dikirim spam, TAKAO?"

"EH? Shin-chan? B-Bukan siapa-siapa,kok. Ja."

Takao melarikan diri sambil tertawa kegirangan dan Midorima jengkel di kelas. Lalu, Takao masuk kedalam toilet dan masih tertawa. Tidak beberapa lama handphone-nya bergetar dan ada satu e-mail masuk

_Re:_ A letter from January 29th, 20xx

_From: __midorimashintarou _

_To: takaokazunari _

_Messages: Ini beneran Takao? Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana kamu bisa menggunakan e-mail ini? Siapa kamu sebenarnya? Jangan bercanda! Tolong bersikaplah sopan dan jangan menggunakan e-mail orang sembarangan. _

"Apaini? Kok Shin-chan bisa membalas e-mailku ke masa kini? Apa masksudnya ini? Bukannya ini e-mail satu arah yang bisa dikirim dari masa lalu ke masa depan?"

Re: A letter from January 29th, 20xx

_From:__ takaokazunari _

_To: __midorimashintarou _

_CC:_

_Subject: _INI AKU SHIN-CHAN_!_

_Messages: Apa maksudnya ini? Kok kamu bisa membalasnya? Aku beneran Takao. Kenapa kamu tidak percaya seperti itu? Ini benar-benar keren. Jadi, dimasa depan bisa mengirimkan e-mail kemasa lalu?_

Takao masih tidak percaya ia kembali membalas e-mail itu. Namun, tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama ia sudah mendapatkan balasan kembali.

_Re:_ INI AKU SHIN-CHAN_!_

_From: __midorimashintarou _

_To: takaokazunari _

_Messages: Aku tidak percaya kamu menggunakan website itu? Berarti kamu dari tahun 20xx? Maaf, aku tidak percaya padamu sebelumnya karena sudah lama kamu tidak menghubungiku. Sepuluh tahun dari waktumu memang sekarang kita bisa mengirim e-mail ke masa lalu namun jika memang ada e-mail dari masa lalu yang terkirim. Jadi, aku tidak bisa mengirim e-mail ke masa lalu jika kamu tidak mengirimkan terlebih dulu... Jika benar kamu Takao aku mohon kamu bisa mengabulkan satu permintaanku.. Bisa?_

"Tumben sekali Shin-chan meminta tolong padaku? Tunggu dulu bukannya ini bisa terjadi apa itu namanya paradoks waktu jika ia meminta yang aneh-aneh dan mengubah masa lalu?"

Re: INI AKU SHIN-CHAN_!_

_From:__ takaokazunari _

_To: __midorimashintarou _

_CC:_

_Subject: _Aku Setuju padamu!

_Messages: Jarang sekali Shin-chan meminta tolong? Memangnya ada apa? Aku akan membantu apapun demi Shin-chan. Tapi apakah ini tidak apa-apa? Tidak akan terjadi paradoks waktu jika kamu mengubah masa lalu?_

Takao mengirimkan e-mail itu lagi. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia setelah menerrima balasan e-mail itu. Ia segera menutup hanphone flip-nya dan memasukannya ke kantong. Ia berjalan keluar dari toilet. Ia menabrak orang di depannya karena ia menunduk terus sejak ia membaca e-mail balasan itu.

"Takao? Teme! Daritadi kamu sembunyi disitu? Oy, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, Maaf Shin-chan aku mau pulang dulu."

"Eh? Pulang? Maksudnya mau bolos? Ttidak bisa begitu. Oy, Takao."

"Tolong Shin-chan. Jangan ganggu aku dulu sementara."

Takao lalu meninggalkan Midorima lagi. Ia menuju kelas menggambil tasnya lalu pulang dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk.

"Tunggu Takao! Kamu mau pulang sekarang?"

"Ne, Shin-chan. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan kalau kamu tau orang yang kamu suka selama ini ia mencintai orang lain?"

"Eh? Kamu bicara apa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba random gitu?"

"Sudahlah jawab saja Shin-chan. Kamu adalah orang pintar yang mengetahui segalanya,kan?"

"Aku akan tetap mencintainya dan berusaha sampai ia menerimaku."

"Iya, gampang mengucapkannya namun sulit dijalankan. Baiklah, aku butuh sendiri dulu Shin-chan. Aku pulang dulu."

"Perlihatkan Handphone-mu sekarang!"

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus pulang."

Midorima merogoh kantong celana Takao dan berhasil mendapatkan Handphone-nya. Midorima mengangkat tinggi-tinggi handphonenya agar Takao tidak bisa meraihnya karena Takao lebih pendek darinya. Namun, sebelum sempat membaca apapun Takao berhasil merebut Handphonenya kembali lalu ia berlari pulang.

_Re:_ Aku setuju padamu!

_From: __midorimashintarou _

_To: takaokazunari _

_Messages: Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf jika tiba-tiba harus meminta tolong padamu. Aku mohon ubahlah diriku itu! Ubahlah cita-cita Midorima Shintarou agar dia bisa menjadi dokter. Aku mohon kalau tidak dia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya. Aku tahu ia diriku saat itu sangat enggan menjadi dokter namun aku mohon ubahlah kehilangan orang yang dia cintai karena ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia menyesal karena ia terlambat mengetahuinya. Aku mohon tolonglah dia. Aku tahu kamu pasti bisa Takao. Kamu satu-satunya orang yang peduli padaku saat itu. Terima kasih... _

_NB: Jangan beritahukan hal ini pada siapapun karena aku tidak tahu apakah masa depanku masih bisa di ubah. Jika kamu ingin membantuku balas pesanku ini dalam 24 jam._

Di atap Sekolah

"Kurokocchi, aku mencarimu daritadi. Ternyata kamu disini sama Kagamicchi?"

"Kise-kun? Ada apa mencariku?"

"Ne, kamu sudah dengar website yang lagi terkenal dikalangan anak muda sekarang?"

"Ah, maksudmu e-mail yang kita kirim ke masa depan itu?"

"Iya, aku sudah mendengar dari Kagami-kun."

"Eh? Sudah dengar ya. Aku Cuma mau menunjukan kalau aku baru saja mengirimnya. Nih, lihat Kurokocchi."

Kise menunjukan layar handphonenya pada Kuroko tampilannya sama persis seperti yang ia lihat tadi di handphonenya.

_To: kisecchi _

_Subject : A letter from January 29th, 20xx_

_Your Letter : Dear Future me,_

_Happy Birthday to me, semoga kamu selalu sehat dan walaupun bertambah umur kamu masih tetap ikemen. Bagaimana kabarmu disana sekarang ini? Apa kamu berhasil mewujudkan cita-citamu? Menjadi model go International? Pemain film hollywood? Semoga kamu bertambah populer dan semakin terkenal? Apa kamu masih sering bertemu temanmu yang lain? Aominecchi?Kurokocchi?Midorimacchi? Mudah-mudahan aku bisa mengirimu e-mail yang lain. Saat ini aku sangat bahagia menikmati masa mudaku disekolah ini walaupun masih di bully Aominecchi mudah-mudahan kamu di masa depan sudah bebas dari bully Aominecchi ya? Ja-ne..._

_Deliver on: June 18th 20xx_

_Make this letter : Public(anonoymous)_

_Add a picture : Yes_

_ Send to the future_

_ (after verifying your e-mail)_

"Ini sih percaya diri banget Kise-kun. Curhat juga." kata Kuroko menanggapi e-mail yang dikirim Kise

"Eh? Tapi ini pasti lucu mengingat masa laluku dulu seperti itu,kan?"

"Iya, baiklah semoga cita-citamu tercapai Kise-kun."

"Uhm, pasti. Andai saja diriku dimasa depan bisa membalasnya ya? Pasti aku tambah bahagia sekarang."

"Bukannya malah menyeramkan?" tanya Kagami lalu meminum airnya

"Kagamicchi hanya sirik kan? Kenapa kamu tidak mencobanya juga?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik mengetahui masa depan seperti apa. Dan biarkan saja aku di masa depan yang mengingatnya sendiri masa laluku seperti apa."

"Wuah, terkadang Kagamicchi bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bagus juga ya?"

"Urusai na,Kise."

Setelah itu mereka kembali ke kelas. Pelajaranpun selesai. Kise pergi dari kelas dan menuju lapangan sekolah untuk mengajak Aomine pulang bersama.

Di lapangan sekolah

"Aomonecchi masih latihan? Mau pulang bareng,gak?"

"Iya, sebentar lagi selesai. Aku akan menyusulmu."

Akhirnya mereka berduapun pulang bersama. Aomine akhir-akhir ini pulang terlambat karena sebentar lagi ada pertandingan lari tingkat nasional yang akan ia ikuti.

"Kenapa daritadi senyum-senyum sambil perhatiin handphone terus deh Kise?"

"Eh? Masa? Tidak apa-apa,kok."

Tidak berapa lama Kise menerima satu e-mail yang membuat dia sangat shock.

_Re:_ A letter from January 29th, 20xx

_From: _kisecchi

_To: _kisecchi

_Messages: Ini beneran Ryouta sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Aku benar-benar menunggumu. Akhirnya hari inipun tiba. Aku hampir putus asa karena aku lupa diriku di masa lalu mengirimnya tahun berapa. Terima kasih atas ucapannya. Namun, aku harus meminta tolong padamu. Daiki, yang kamu sebut Aominecchi saat itu tolong dia. Tolong kamu temani dia. Tolong jangan pernah tinggalkan dia. Jangan ribut dengannya apapun yang terjadi. Kamu akan menyesal selamanya._

"Oy, Kise kenapa kamu pucat dan shock gitu menatap handphonemu?"

"Ah, gomen Aominecchi aku harus segera pulang. Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu membeli majalah."

"Lagipula, aku juga selalu membeli majalah Mai-chan sendirian."

"Jangan lupa beli majalah terbaruku ya? Jangan Mai-chan terus."

"Apa asyiknya aku membeli majalahmu yang dibuat untuk cewek?"

"Kamu bisa mendapat poster tubuhku yang setengah telanj-."

"Aduh, jangan tiba-tiba memukulku begitu dong."

"Pulang saja sana,bodoh."

Kise tidak ingin tindakannya membuat Aomine curiga. Ia memutuskan segera pulang dan membacanya ulang. Ia tidak percaya dirinya dimasa depan benar-benar membalas e-mailnya. Ia menanyakan ulang apa maksudnya ia harus menemani Aomine dan kenapa ia harus berbuat seperti itu.

_Re:_ A letter from January 29th, 20xx

_From: _kisecchi

_To: _kisecchi

_Messages:Kamu mungkin bingung namun tolong Daiki. Jangan biarkan dirimu egois. Aku ingin kamu membuang impianmu selama ini menjadi model atau bintang film. Kamu berhasil mewujudkan semuanya sekarang ini. Namun, kamu kehilangan kesempatanmu, kebahagiaanmu dan Daiki. Aku ingin kamu merubah dirimu dan membuang semua harapanmu kalau kamu tidak ingin kehilangan Daiki._

Di dalam perpustakaan sekolah

"Maaf, Akashi-san kamu sudah tidak bisa meminjam buku lebih banyak dari ini sebelum kamu mengembalikan buku yang lain."

"Sejak kapan peraturan konyol itu di buat?"

"Sejak aku ada di komite perpustakaan ini."

"Heh, jadi kamu yang membuat peraturannya."

"B-Bukan aku juga yang berarti membuatnya." jawab Furihata sedikit bergidik menatap Akashi

"Bukannya aku sudah mengembalikan dua buku kemarin?"

"Kalau kamu mau meminjamnya kamu harus mengembalikan tiga buku lagi."

"Merepotkan saja. Baiklah kamu ambil yang bisa saja. Aku harus segera pulang. Tidak berguna lama-lama disini."

"Oke. Ini yang bisa kamu ambil. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya."

Furihata kembali menduduki kursinya dan menarik nafas lega. Ia tidak mengerti darimana asalnya kekuatan yang berani itu bicara dengan seorang Akashi. Ketua Osis yang terkenal sangat menakutkan. Bahkan ia sudah menjadi Ketua Osis ditahun pertamanya.

"Ah, mengajarkan kekalahan padanya,kah? Bagaimana aku melakukannya,ya?" tanya Furihata sambil memandang layar handphonenya lalu ia kembali menghela nafasnya

Didepan rumah Kuroko

"Kagami-kun mau mampir?"

"Tidak usah. Aku harus segera pulang sepertinya. Tatsuya tadi menelponku katanya dia ingin bertemu. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Uhm. Baiklah sampai jumpa."

Namun, sebelum mereka berdua berpisah handphone Kagami berdering. Ia mendapat telpon dari Himuro. Ia sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang ini.

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana sekarang juga. Tunggu aku Tatsuya."

"Kenapa Kagami-kun."

"Murasakibara pingsan. Aku harus kerumah sakit sekarang."

"Jangan-jangan Murasakibara-kun. Aku ikut Kagami-kun. Boleh,kan?"

"Iya, ayo kita berangkat sekarang."

Sesampainya dirumah sakit. Kagami melihat Himuro duduk didepan ruang rawat. Ia tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya dan ingin membuang handphone-nya.

"Tunggu, Tastsuya apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Jangan merusak barang-barang Himuro-san. Jangan lampiaskan kemarahanmu pada barang-barang."

"Gomen."

Sesudah itu Tatsuya tidak berkata banyak. Kuroko dan Kagami juga sudah mengerti mereka tidak menanyakan apapun. Karena hari sudah larut akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk pulang begitu juga dengan Kagami.

"Baiklah Tatsuya aku pulang dulu. Besok pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah aku akan membawakan barang-barangmu menginap."

"Tidak usah Taiga. Besok pagi aku akan pulang sebentar sekalian membawa barang-barang Atsushi."

"Oke, jaga kesehatanmu Tatsuya. Dia pasti baik-baik saja."

"Uhm, aku yakin Murasakibara-kun orang yang kuat. Aku permisi dulu."

"Terima kasih Kuroko dan Taiga. Hati-hati di jalan."

Setelah sampai dirumah Kuroko membuka handphone-nya. Namun, sepertinya Handphone-nya mati. Ia mencharge handphone-nya dan memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Keesokan harinya ia bangun terlambat. Untungnya kelas pagi adalah olahraga jadi dia masih sempat masuk kelas. Saat pelajaran olahraga ia tidak melihat Kagami sampai beredar kabar bahwa dia masuk rumah sakit karena mengalami pendarahan hebat terjatuh dari tangga. Kuroko segera meninggalkan sekolahnya dan pergi ke rumah sakit dan tiba-tiba handphone-nya berdering.

"Halo, Kuroko? Ini Kagami. Kamu tidak perlu menjengukku karena hari ini aku juga bisa pulang. Tidak ada yang serius. Jika ingin pergi menjenguk sepulang sekolah saja."

"Kamu yakin? Sudah baikan? Tidak ada yang mengantarmu pulang,kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah lebih baik. Tidak ada cedera serius. Percayalah."

"Baiklah, setelah selesai aku segera pergi ke tempatmu. Oke?"

"Iya, Terima kasih. Maaf, membuatmu khawatir."

Kuroko menutup telponnya dan ia menerima satu e-mail dan betapa terkejutnya dia menerima e-mail tersebut. E-mail itu berasal dari dirinya dimasa depan.

"Kagami-kun? Tidak mungkin. Apa maksudnya ini?"

To Be Continue

Preview Chapter 2 : Hope

"Apa aku bisa merubah takdirmu Shin-chan?"

"Mana bisa aku membuat orang itu merasakan kekalahan?"

"Gomen, Aominecchi. Aku sudah tidak berkerja lagi menjadi model saat ini."

"Ano, Muro-chin. Aku minta tolong padamu tolong jangan temui aku lagi mulai saat ini."

"Kuroko? Kenapa tiba-tiba menangis seperti itu? Lukaku tidak separah itu,kok."

Halooo, bertemu lagi dengan saya... Terima kasih atas reader yang bersedia membaca. Mudah-mudahan bisa kerasa romance dan misteri di balik Future E-mail itu. Tapi website itu beneran ada loh namun dengan nama yang berbeda. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Dan aku terima kritik dan saran apapun. Ja-ne..


End file.
